


Frisky Business

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Buddie PWP Week [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Arousal, Balcony Scene, Biting, Caught in the Act, Caught in the moment, Clothed Sex, Clothes stay on, Consensual Kink, Danger, Dry Humping, Fear, Frottage, Gentle Kissing, Hiding, Horniness, Kink Discovery, Kink Exploration, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Self-Discovery, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Showers, Sunsets, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: September 3rd   - Day 3: Clothes Stay On | Public/Semi-Public Sex (not in the firehouse)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buddie PWP Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920109
Kudos: 74





	Frisky Business

**_Frisky Business_ **

Eddie's nervousness now was barely eased by Buck's presence as it usually was. It was his idea but that didn't help much as he sat on the couch with Buck. 

"You know we don't have to do that if you don't want to do it anymore Eddie." Of course Buck picked up on it. Eddie might as well have a neon sign above him.

They were absently watching a documentary together and just enjoying sitting in each other's space touching from damn near shoulder to foot, no space between.

They had talked about it a little the other day and earlier today.

"No. I still want to but- I'm kinda scared to do it too." Eddie said while biting his lip as he turned to look at Buck who was staring at where he was holding Eddie's hand and rubbing his thumb.

"Some people go on amusement park rides or visit haunted houses because they like being scared, so I think it's kind of a common feeling to have, if you want to do it still. Also, I kinda get the whole having a chance of being caught makes it hot and turns you on part." Buck had a grin as he looked up at Eddie.

"Buck 1.0?" He asked.

"And Buck 2.0 technically. I mean, a newsvan is kind of a downgrade from a fire engine but I probably should have stopped having sex in work vehicles of any kind after I got caught once." Buck cringed as they shared a laugh. 

"So I'm a bad influence then." Eddie shook his head, smiling.

"Nah. I'd say you're definitely a good one." Buck kissed him. "I mean, chances of getting caught are a lot slimmer here but there's no telling." He shrugged while pulling Eddie closer to him.

Buck's apartment was a corner one on the second floor. 

"I want us to have sex on your balcony." Eddie said after kissing Buck and pulling away to look him in the eyes as he leaned over Buck who went willingly.

"I would very much enjoy said sex with you on my balcony." Buck ground his hips up into Eddie and raised an eyebrow.

"If we get arrested I'm sorry."

"We'll at least get a warning but I doubt someone will see. It'd make for a good story to tell the others at least. And be worth it" Buck mused, teasing Eddie. 

"No time like the present." Eddie got up earning a pout from Buck's lips before he offered a hand to help his boyfriend up.

That's when they started to make out on the way out.

Eddie slowly led Buck as he walked backwards. His boyfriend was trailing behind him and chasing his lips for kisses as Eddie fisted his shirt. 

With Buck's screen door open some warm air met them as they came out together and a slight breeze tickled their skin.

It was nearing sunset as the streets were mostly deserted this afternoon for some reason. 

Buck followed Eddie's lead as they looked over the street farther out past his complex.

No one was in sight aside from a far off man jogging away. 

Eddie palmed Buck through his jeans as Buck took a hold of the railing of his enclosed balcony. He took to covering Buck's back literally by plastering himself flush with him.

As Eddie took to kissing Buck's neck and continuing his actions Buck took the opportunity to grab at his ass and bring Eddie's dick into grinding his own ass.

Whatever feeling in his stomach at doing this, taking this risk, was quickly evaporating with the growing arousal in Eddie now.

Buck moved to turn around and kiss his way into Eddie's mouth. Eddie's hands moved to hold Buck's waist as one of Buck's took a hold of one of Eddie's arms and came to rest behind Eddie's head.

They hadn't even gotten their clothes off yet. Buck was the first to ask about it.

"I haven't dry-humped someone in so long."

"You wanna ditch our pants?" Eddie started on his own belt.

Buck caught his hand. "No. This is fine. Plus, we could say we're just making out." Buck bit his lip as he tried to catch his breath.

Eddie took to grinding onto Buck's thigh cursing breathlessly as Buck playfully bit his way from Eddie's ear down his neck to his chest through his open collar.

Eddie was taking a hold of Buck's ass felt as Buck's hold in his hair and on his arm tightened slightly before he came with Eddie's name escaping him.

Buck always looked handsome but right here and right now he looked so sated as his head was on Eddie's shoulder. 

One of Eddie's hands came up to touch through Buck's hair soothingly as he slowly chased his own orgasm as Buck pushed forward and urged him on.

"Come on Eddie. Come." He looked over with hooded eyes.

And like that Eddie came but really there wasn't much left between him and coming.

"God Buck." Eddie moaned as he too came in the setting sun.

It was a beautiful view of the sky behind them that was being ignored for what was in front of them.

Eddie moved in to kiss Buck before pulling him downward.

Thankfully he had a carpet out here for decoration nearby.

"Wha-?" Buck asked before becoming quiet at Eddie's finger over his own lips as a signal.

"Hurry up Precious. Daddy's had a long day. Tinkle on your mat already I need a shower." Buck's older neighbor besides him said.

How had Buck not- well, maybe he was a little too high off his orgasm to really notice just yet. But apparently Eddie wasn't or his instincts worked through it.

They heard her bark before her clawed paws left and Mr. Davis slid his door closed and left them.

The entire time Buck was thankful for the extra distance between their balconies and the fact his balcony was full of toys for his dog so he didn't use it.

Buck laughed lightly as Eddie joined him. "I feel like a teenager again sneaking around for sex."

"Worth it then?" Buck asked.

"I'm leaning towards yes but we might have to try it again so I can be sure about it." Eddie joked with a laugh.

"We can definitely do that." Buck kissed Eddie on his barely padded carpet as Eddie hadn't let go of his waist since before they'd taken to hiding down here.

"We need to shower and change our clothes so not tonight. But your shower is big enough for the two of us if we hurry." Eddie teased.

Buck got up. "If next time is as good as this one I'm looking forward to it." He offered a hand to Eddie who took it. 

They could play around in the shower a bit before getting ready and picking up Christopher from a party. 

Almost getting caught had been a little fun to top off their activities.

"So. You have anything that you wanted to try?" Eddie asked as they striped off their clothes.

"Oh. I've got a few ideas." Buck nodded as he looked at Eddie's besides him while he started the shower for them both.

"Ideas, as in more than one."

The spray began behind Buck.

"We can talk more about it later. We don't wanna be late." Buck hopped on as Eddie followed.

Eddie was intrigued.

"Okay, now I'm curious." 

"You're gonna have to wait Eds." Buck smiled as he stared.

Eddie was going to remember to ask him before bed when they were alone. But for now he was going to enjoy a few more minutes with Buck before they had to focus on getting out and going to get Christopher.

  
  
  



End file.
